<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Moon (Let's Watch The Stars) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915325">Blood Moon (Let's Watch The Stars)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad is not, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Like stargazing but with the moon, M/M, Moongazing?, My First Fanfic, Skephalo, Skeppy is sleepy, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeppy was roused slowly from his dreamless slumber by hands gently shaking his shoulders.  After a few confused moments, he opened his eyes to see Bad looking at him with a sheepish smile.  Skeppy rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up.<br/>“Wha- Bad- What time is it?” Skeppy questioned, still only half-awake.</p><p>Bad stays up too late and learns about the blood moon, Skeppy is happy to join him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Moon (Let's Watch The Stars)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           </p><p>          It had taken two and a half years and a lot of begging on Skeppy’s part, but he and Bad had finally met up. Their first day together was a whirlwind of Skeppy getting up early to catch his flight, Bad driving to meet him at the airport, and them hurriedly trying to capture at least a few things on camera to upload. With all this excitement, it was no wonder that after a few hours at Bad’s place, Skeppy was worn to the bone. He didn’t want to disappoint Bad though, so he tried to trudge on through the rest of the day. After all, it was only midafternoon.</p><p>          Luckily for Skeppy, Bad was very perceptive in person and quickly saw through his energized act. “Skeppy, I can’t imagine how early you had to get up to catch that flight. You must be exhausted!” Bad gave a kind smile and guided Skeppy to his room. “Here, why don’t you get some rest?” He opened the door and practically shoved Skeppy inside.</p><p>          Skeppy wouldn’t give up that easily though, no matter how much he wanted to. “Baaaad,” he whined, “The sun hasn’t even come down yet. I’ll wreck my sleep schedule.”</p><p>          Bad chuckled and replied “Skeppy, we record half our videos after midnight. Neither of us have a sleep schedule and you know it.” He playfully poked the tired boy, who tried his best not to smile in spite of himself.</p><p>          “See you in a while then, I guess,” Skeppy said, accepting defeat. He immediately flopped onto the bed, not bothering to get changed or even lift up the covers. He closed his eyes, only now realizing the full extent of his exhaustion.</p><p>          “Night night, Skeppy,” Bad said in response, although it was hard for Skeppy to hear him through the fog in his mind. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>           Skeppy was roused slowly from his dreamless slumber by hands gently shaking his shoulders. After a few confused moments, he opened his eyes to see Bad looking at him with a sheepish smile. Skeppy rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. “Wha- Bad- What time is it?” Skeppy questioned, still only half-awake.</p><p>           “Just after midnight.” Bad replied gently. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Skeppy’s mind slowed from sleep as he waited for an explanation. When he didn’t receive one, he stood up and stretched before looking at Bad with mock-anger and demanding “Explain yourself, mister.”</p><p>          Bad gave a bit of a guilty look and stated, “It’s not anything important, Skeppy— you should just go back to bed.”</p><p>          Skeppy was mostly awake by this point, though. Sensing Bad’s guilt and second-guessing of himself, he put a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Bad— I’m already awake. You might as well tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>          Bad, encouraged somewhat by Skeppy’s gentle behavior, admitted “Tonight’s a blood moon.”</p><p>          “A what?” Skeppy asked, giving a confuzzled expression.</p><p>          “A blood moon!” Bad exclaimed, excitement creeping into his voice. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and after a few seconds of typing, shoved it in Skeppy’s face.</p><p>          Skeppy blinked frantically at the sudden appearance of the bright screen. He waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust before attempting to read the dark words on the blindingly white screen. It was an article, explaining the name “blood moon” and how the phenomena occurs. He read the first few sentences to himself, taking a few seconds to process the information.</p><p>          <em>A blood moon is a rare occurrence that happens during a total lunar eclipse. Instead of the usual whitish-yellow color that is present during most full moons, the moon appears a striking orange-red. This happens due to the fact that the moon is completely in Earth’s shadow. However, a little bit of light from— </em></p><p>          Skeppy tore his eyes away from the article to glance at Bad. He was shifting from foot to foot, practically jumping in place with a cheerful grin on his face.</p><p>          “C’mon Skeppy! Come look at the moon with me!” Bad said, giving his best pleading face.</p><p>          Skeppy laughed and agreed to go immediately. In response, Bad grabbed the shorter boy’s hand and led him downstairs across the kitchen and to a back door. He opened the main door and the outer screen door, and ran into his backyard, dragging Skeppy along with him. He continued running, Skeppy in tow, until he stopped at a weathered looking and slightly damp bench. He sat down, and motioned for Skeppy to as well. Skeppy quickly complied.</p><p>          Skeppy was shivering from the sudden drop in temperature thanks to the cool night air, but he quickly recovered to take a good look at his surroundings. He was in a small but well-kept yard, surrounded on one side by the back of Bad’s house, and forest on the others. The air was a bit damp and tasted of rain, which Skeppy guessed had fallen while he was asleep. Looking more closely, he saw that most of the trees were large oaks, with many twisting branches spreading out from the trunk. The branches had Spanish moss hanging from them, which swayed slightly in the breeze. It looked like a scene straight from a fairytale, and he wondered why Bad hadn’t mentioned this to him earlier.</p><p>          Smiling at the picturesque view, he turned his gaze to look at Bad. The other was staring at him with a fond look on his face. Upon noticing Skeppy’s eye contact he shook his head slightly, as if to snap himself out of reverie. “Skeppy,” he breathed in an awed tone, “Look up.” He raised an arm and pointed high into the sky.</p><p>          Skeppy followed his direction and looked up directly at the moon. His breath caught in his throat at the unique sight. Although a small part of the moon was covered by clouds, he could clearly see the red tint. It resembled the colors of a sunset but transfigured onto the round disk of the moon. In the back of his mind he vaguely noticed that Bad had brought him into an embrace, most likely as an attempt to fend off the cold. Skeppy’s gaze slowly shifted from the breathtakingly full moon to the wispy clouds gently cradling it, eventually landing on Bad. Bad was still staring at the sky, smiling wistfully. Skeppy was entranced by his smile, marveling at how it was just barely present yet still carrying a feeling so powerful that it nearly moved the younger to tears.</p><p>          They stayed like that for a few minutes, Bad looking at the sky and Skeppy at Bad. Eventually, Bad shifted his sights over to Skeppy and for a couple seconds the two stared at each other silently, not wanting to end the moment. Bad was the first to speak, teasing fondly, “Aww Skeppy, your nose looks so red! C’mon you muffin, let’s go inside.”</p><p>          Skeppy rolled his eyes, saying in a mock exasperated tone, “My nose can’t possibly be redder than your ears right now.”</p><p>          Bad huffed in annoyance at that remark, but gently grabbed Skeppy’s arm and led the other boy inside, guiding him back to the bedroom he had been roused from. The green-eyed boy motioned for Skeppy to get in in the bed and he complied, too sleepy to disagree.</p><p>          “Goodnight again, Skeppy.” Bad said, his voice projecting amusement. He gave Skeppy a soft, sweet look before quietly closing the door behind him.</p><p>          Skeppy lay awake for a while after Bad had left, trying to process everything that had happened as well as savoring the unguarded, vulnerable gazes Bad had given him out under the stars. But eventually his eyelids lowered, and he was taken by sleep once again. He dreamed of stars spinning and of dark silhouettes of trees against a black sky. But most of all, he dreamed of a pair of soft green eyes, and of a slight, sweet smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time publishing a fic, so any feedback is greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>